A once upon a time
by preppyxchicxwriter
Summary: In this castle of dreams, she doesn't believe in love. Now the princess are under attack by dark knight. Some where in this mix up she takes their places just to save her sistes, along with the fact she falls in love. Is it real or is it just a fake?


Once upon a time

This is one of those things. Like once upon a time I was poor. Once upon a time I was happy making other people happy. But when I turned twenty-one that all changed, I was sent to the castle that rules over our land, hoping I hadn't done something bad. Not knowing what was to become of me. When I got there, I was told not only was I a princess, but I was the oldest, which means I was to marry someone and become Queen and my King was to help me rule, or me help him. This was a big surprise to me, seeing as I had lived on a farm for my entire life, had to work for a living, and had to help put food on the table. Now I wouldn't have to, at first I thought change would be good, but after a year or so passed, I learned change wasn't for me. I didn't like other people working for me, other people helping put food on my table, or any of that. It just wasn't for me.

Even though I was one of those little girls that always hope to grow up and meet my prince charming and live in a castle, I'm not so sure I want to do that.

------

My sisters are happy with their home here, I don't think its home, it doesn't feel right. Every thing is so wrong. But ever since I learned I was related to a royal line, nothings ever been right. Well, I've got to get ready for the day. Maybe I can actually do something right for once today.

Bye.

Annabelle put the pen down on the paper she had just been writing on so it wouldn't blow out the window that was now opened. Humming her way over to the door, she let her dresser and maid in. Her dresser handed her a maroon dress with black trimming and a black corset to go with it. She had help with lacing the corset and lacing up the dress, a bit after putting the dress and such on, she stepped in to black 5in heels.

"Annabelle, darling?"

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she turned on her heels and walked out of the room, to face her sister.

"Yes, Rose." She said putting much into the name, so her sister would hear how angry she was.

Well, I was wondering if I could use your hairbrush for today?

Annabelle had already used it and her hair was the loose black curl it always was, so she didn't really need.

"I guess." With a smile on her face, Rose skipped into her older sisters room.

Out of the seven of them, Annabelle was the oldest and considered the wisest so far. Throughout her twenty-three years of life she had never once fell in love. She didn't believe it existed. To her it only happened in fairy tales and people around her. Most of her life had revolved around writing and making herself happy, now it revolved around people making her happy and writing whenever she could.

Not only had she never fell in love, but nobody had ever loved her. Not even her own parents. Her father was a poor farmer, who got her mother pregent before she married her stepfather. Annabelle's father never knew her and her mother died, leaving her hairbrush and some small secrets.

Well, what shall I do now? She spoke to herself, smiling as she walked out to the garden, admiring the beauty, as she walked to the barn. In a few minutes she had walked to the barn and was petting one of the horses, she had a love for animals, any kind. Annabelle got on to Beauty bareback, she was a black coat horse the fur shiny and soft, and the ride she gave smooth and loving. As the rode out into the field, her soft brown eyes gazed around, stopping as she came to the village that wasn't to far off, though a brick wall was placed between them and the village. She headed off towards the forest. Stopping near the small creak, she pulled out a dairy and a feather pen, and began writing.

˜The winters far to come,

Spring is still here,

Life is full of wonderful things---˜

She stopped writing for a bit, wondering what to write next. After a while of thinking, she still didn't get anything. Annabelle put it all away and hoped back up on Beauty, riding out of the forest. Looking over the brick wall, she saw some knight coming towards the castle, which wasn't a bad thing, but it didn't mean it was a good thing either.

She turned straight for the castle and headed back as fast as she could, out beating the knight by a long shot. When she reached the castle, she went straight to her stepfather.

"Father, why is their knights head towards the castle?"

"Darling, what are you talking -?"

While I was headed back towards the castle, I happened to look over the wall and I saw knight heading this way.

"Annabelle, there is nobody headed towards the castle. "

"But Dad, why-"

Her stepfather shook his head, "Go back to your room and pretend you didn't see anything. It was probably just the heat any ways."

There She pointed out a large window to the knight that where now at the gate, trying to get in side. Hopefully, their knights where smart enough to know not to let them in.

He turned his head to look out the window, his eyes widening as he saw the knight in black armor.

"Oh, my. Don't tell your sister about this. I'm sure it's nothing, wouldn't want them to think were getting attacked. "

"Yes, Father. What if we are? Should I get some of our knights to help protect my sisters and me? "

She wondered what he would do, if he didn't want them to know about this, then how was he to protect them. There was no other way.

Charles thought long and hard about this. That wouldn't be a good idea, they find out soon or later if they asked the knights while they where there. There was only one thing to do.

"You have to protect them yourself, make sure they don't find out. Ill have a knight protect you and if your sister ask why he's protecting you, make-up something they'll believe. "

"Yes, sir. "


End file.
